FABLE MY WAY THE PRODIGIES, PART3
by Marcel Hyuga
Summary: this time marcel, peter and vevek find out that they are prodigies that are said to save the earth. they must find the last prodigy and recruit him. please leave a good review for part3 of the epic series


**FABLE MY WAY PART3!**

**

* * *

**me: hey whats up your here to read another exiting part of **FALBE MY WAY!** i just wanna thank everyone out there who has read my previous parts of my story. and let me tell you this ones gonna be the best yet! 

peter: yeah it's basicly pure action!

vevek: yeah and i appear in it

austin: you've apeared in the last one too so shut your mouth

me: austin put a sock in it!

austin:...ok

peter/me/vevek:**HUH!**

me: did, did, did, did you just say ok to me?

austin: yeah im sorry vevek for all the trouble i've caused for you guys...

vevek: (wipes away a tear, snivel) do you really mean that...austin?

austin: nope! i really had you guys going there for a minute **hahahahaha**!

me: i knew it was too good to be true...anyways in this part of the storyi had to face a balverine and bring back it's pelt that was the hardest thing i had to do at that age. well enoughblabin' on with the story!

* * *

**hells heartbeat chapter5 (continued)**

* * *

_heres a little reminder on whats happening in the story so far. marcel, peter, and vevek are all know prodigys that will eventually save the earth from being engulfed by darkness. but there is one more prodigy that must be seeked out and recruited. marcel is the weilder of a sacred dragon blade that only he and hold well. to obtain it for free he must slay a balverine and bring it's pelt back to the shop owner. but there's a twist..._

As i head for the woods i take one final look at what may be my last sight of beauty, oakvale..."hey wait a minute! the shopkeeper yelled asi was about to enter the forest. i've decided to make this deal a little more interesting. kill the balverine queen and only then will i let you keep the sword free of charge." **"are you fucking crazy, if i can barely kill a little one how the hell do you expect me to kill the queen!"**" you'll find a way,... hopefully. i couldn't do this alone i needed help.

I needed, well first of all a shield, then peter! vevek said he was busy so i won't ask him. "before i go and kill myself can i buy a good strong shield?" "of course" he replied happily. he ran back to his shop and ran back with a awesome looking shield. "it's a little heavy, but you'll get used to it" he said. alright i was prepared but peter probably wasn't. i walked to the archery store and saw peter looking at the ebony bows i heard him say " ill take that one". the shopkeeper handed him a beautily carved bow made of ebony. "alright your ready let's go!

"Wait, wait, wait where are we going and why are you in such a rush?" "uhh the forest to kill the balverine queen of course silly!" "...who are you and what have you done with marcel" " sorry im just nervous about killing the queen." "oh yeah about that, are you freakin serious the queen?" yes to get this sword for free." " you will get yourslef killed for a sword?" not just any sword a reeeeealy nice sword. and i won't die beacause i have you with me."(grumble) alright! ill do it but i won't like it." "thanks peter!" "whatever".

so peter and i ventured into the forest, there's about 4 layers of the forest until we reach the center, walking carefully into the first layer we spoted the first balverine it was a baby a huge baby, but a baby non the least. i didn't want to kill any thing we didn't have to so we quietly traveled undercover of bushes and shrubs. if one of the babys saw us it would do 1 of 2 things; attack us or call for help. peter wanted to get out there and shot the thing but i held him back.

"phew made it past the first layer but now things get difficult the medium sized balverines live in this area, they don't call for help but they are vicious and not too bright. all we had to do was outwit him. "peter can you climb a tree well?" "yeah why...oh i see" he tried sqirmed up a tree and accenednly dropped a smoke pellet. "shit he's on to us climb faster!" "i am!"

"Shhhhh!" i hid behind a tree with the smoke still lingering around, shield and sword in hand. i could feel his presence right to the left of me sniffing and serching. i spun around and with a mighty slash of my dragonscale blade severed a huge gapping hole across his chest. as he began to howl i fearedfor the worst, suddenly an arrows flies out of the smoke and stikes the beast in the wind pipe. "nice shot!" "thanks" peter said beaming.

* * *

**Into the belly of the beast chapter6

* * *

**

_This had to be the creepiest part of our adventure, for peter and i. i know it doesn't sound scary from the way i tell it right, now but if you were around that age and in that place you'd want to get your ass out of there as soon as possible. i wanted that blade, and i was determind to get it no matter what..._

Now fog was starting to roll in. peter and i couldn't see a thing as we stayed very close to each other we could hear the unruly sounds of their heavy breathing. now things were getting serious...and scary. we were now in the third layer and on our guard the whole time. it was said that hundreds of adult balverines lived in this area i was shaking as we slowly walked through the third layer suddenly we hear and hear spliting howl.

ugghh, ahhh i was tackled by a blaverine! even though my armor was strong i could feel his claws making deep scratches in my armor. raaaah! i stabbed the damn thing straight threw the stomach and knocked it off with my shield. "peter where are you!" "ahhhh!" i ran as fast as i could to save peter but it was too late. they dragged him off into the fourth layer. which can only mean one thing...the queen...

i hid behind a a bush and bandaged my wounds. i was reay to save peter, and to kill the queen. it was now or never i ran into the fourth layer as fast as i could. there was no fog...no balverines no anything, it was peaceful suddenly i hear peter screaming. i followed the noise best i could to a huge boulder with a huge hole in it i kicked a pebble down there...plob looks like there was water at the bottom, followed by a long way down.

i jumped...falling...falling...falling...falling until i went underwater i came up and gasping for air. i got out and followed peters screams, until i saw it... the queen balverine. and peters leg in her mouth! i also saw a few arrows in her chest. nooooo peter! the queen looked straight at me and dropped peter. i charged with all my might at the beast. she swung her arm and tried to lash me. i ducked and cut her arm. ROOOOAAARRR! "TAKE THAT BITCH! i screamed in anger. her other arm came and smacked me dead on. whoaaaaaa! ughh.but my armor held fast. i felt like i had no chance of wining i knew i had failed my missioni closed my eyes as the queen was about to lay her final strike upon me. ROOOOAAARRR! i felt the ground jolt as if the queen had fallen. i yanked my helmet off and i saw a warrior in jet black robes filled with eqiptment. "who, who are you?" i asked faintly. "i am austin a master shinobi of the land on the ninja.

* * *

**the sacred blade rasengan chapter7**

* * *

thanks for reading another part of my story! please leave a good review and some constructive criticism. thanks! 


End file.
